


Hole in the Wall

by blackfin



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Consensual Sex, Glory Hole, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Stranger Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 09:12:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8138623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackfin/pseuds/blackfin
Summary: Noiz is willing to do just about anything to get some excitement, including sticking himself in a hole and letting whomever have their way with him. More often than not, it's not worth his time but just when he thinks he'll no longer find excitement with this activity, quite the talented John shows up to show him otherwise.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Set in an AU where Noiz can feel.

Most people would find it uncomfortable to walk somewhere with a dildo shoved up their ass but Noiz had long gotten used to the sensation. Not that he found in particular enjoyment in the feeling nor did he take part in such an activity in an attempt to get some kind of sexual satisfaction - he had just found it was easier to keep his ass loose and lubricated if he kept the dildo shoved up there, which meant he didn’t have to go through the prep process later on. Saved him a considerable amount of time to do all that shit at home, thrust a dildo up there and just leave it there until it was no longer needed. 

Weaving his way through the busy main street, Noiz made his way over to a small, almost invisible side street that was between a slimy looking tattoo parlor that appeared to only be called ‘Tattoos’ and a booze shop whose owner would assure anyone who would ask that they only supplied booze but if you produced some good cash, they would happily take you to their “back room” where they sold drugs that could, if you were dumb enough to get caught, get you 20+ years in prison. 

Milling around the front of those shops were the usual types: deadbeats and spacers, people who spent all of their money on shit that only lasted for a few hours, if even that. Lounging on the far side of the booze shop were a couple of working girls, with easy smiles and exhausted eyes. Noiz ignored all of them but did take notice that there were less of them than normal. That wasn’t all that surprising, however. From what he had heard, the pigs had been cracking down harder on this area. There was a new police chief or some righteous nobody who felt it their duty to set an example - meaning they simply threw a blanket over the problem rather than dealing with the actual issue. 

Stepping over a passed out bum, Noiz quietly made his way down the street and began to work his way through the labyrinth of indiscernible passages that lay beyond. Possibly one of the underbelly’s greatest weapon were these passages - unless you knew them, you were going to get hopelessly lost. And it was not very wise to get lost down here. Hiding with the maze were the most despicable trolls and demons who would eat up anyone who came along. Though, if you were to ask someone like Noiz, he’d tell you that there was no safer place than the labyrinth. He knew the way, knew where each passage lead and what was at the end. Rather than feeling afraid, he felt secure and safe. Each footstep was sure, each turn and twist was met with indifference and he simply moved forward like he always did. 

It was, however, a nuisance as it took him close to 25 minutes to get to his destination. By the time he did, it was getting dark and the dildo in his ass was beginning to annoy him. His destination was a small clearing underneath an overpass. The passage he was on lead directly into it and there was, to his knowledge, no other way in or out other than that road. At the very back of the clearing was a wall that stretched up all the way to the underneath of the underpass. The wall supported a short row of round holes, all of them set at about waist level. Sitting on a stool at the entrance was Watcher - Noiz wasn’t sure of his real name and he didn’t really care enough to ask what it was. As always, Watcher had a crossword puzzle in his lap and was busily filling it out. He looked up briefly, acknowledged Noiz’s presence with a nod before going back to his engaging activity. 

Walking past Watcher, Noiz made his way over to the row of holes. They weren’t assigned - he could pick whichever one he pleased. Not there was any difference between the lot. None were any bigger or smaller, none lead to a different location and none had a better view of the concrete wall on the other side. Picking the second to last one, Noiz dropped his bag from his shoulder onto the ground in front of it. He kicked off his shoes then stripped off his pants and underwear. Once his clothes were in a pile by his bare feet, he leaned over slightly, took hold of the handle of the dildo and unceremoniously pulled it out of his ass. Squatting down, he unzipped his bag, stuffed his pants and underwear inside, retrieved a large plastic baggy and dropped the wet dildo inside. After stashing it away along with his clothing, he pulled out his GameKid, along with a extra set of batteries and straightened back up. 

Before doing anything else, he reached down, spread his cheeks apart and pushed a finger deep inside of him. It went in easily, with no protest or trouble. Just to be safe, he removed the finger from his ass and bent down to get the small tube of lube out of his bag. Flipping the cap open, he squeezed a bit onto his fingers then reached behind him again and smeared the cold goop onto his hole. Pushing one lubed up finger inside, he made sure to push the lube deep inside. Following the one finger with another and then another, he made sure he could get three fingers comfortably inside before pulling them all out. 

Though he did enjoy and prefer the burn of being underprepped, he knew that in this situation, it was just better to be properly lubbed. He had walked home after being taken with little to no lube before. Not a fun experience and especially not one he was eager to repeat. Maybe if he knew for certain that he was only going to get 4 or 5 Johns, he would go for underprepped but anywhere between 15-35 Johns could pass through in one night, sometimes even more if the bars closed early. It was not a good idea to be underprepped with that many coming through. 

Tossing the container of lube back into his bag, he zipped it closed, pick it up and walked over to Watcher. Without looking up, Watcher held out a hand into which Noiz placed the strap of his bag into. 

“Thank you.” He said. It was always a good idea to be polite to Watcher. After all, he was the one making sure no dipshit came through without paying and that no one got rough or hurt. One of his fellows always had the habit of saying ‘Get on his bad side and you’re going to have a bad time’. Thankfully, Watcher seemed to like him or at least, tolerated him and Noiz was going to keep it that way. 

Watcher responded with a grunt and set Noiz’s bag between his legs. Satisfied that his stuff was safe, Noiz walked back over to his hole, bent down and pushed himself inside. The hole itself was just big enough that he could get just get himself through without getting stuck. Though, the point wasn’t to go all the way through but just enough so that his cock was dangling, between his legs and pressing ever so slightly against the wall, his ass was sticking out and his legs were hanging uselessly. It was a bit tricky but Noiz had done it so often that easily got his positioning right. On the other side of the wall was a small, near empty room with one door with chipping, dull red paint. Where the door lead, he had no idea and he honestly did not care to find out. Sitting in the middle of the room was a wooden table, upon which sat a old lamp which was always on. The only other furniture in the room were three box fans, all going at full blast. Despite him never having seen someone use the door, it was clear that someone cleaned the room often as Noiz could not discern the slightest note of dust and grime. 

In front of each of the holes were cushioned extensions sticking out of the wall. They were long enough that Noiz’s entire upper half rested easily on it. Despite the awkward position, Noiz didn’t have much trouble getting himself comfortable. Propping himself up on his elbows, he tweaked his position a little then settled back down onto his stomach. Switching on his GameKid, he booted up his favorite game and waited for his customers to show up. 

\--

By the time his GameKid was telling him three hours had passed, 6 Johns had shown up, done their business and left. 6 unimpressive small dicks, 6 dolts with no style and no talent, 6 nobodies just looking to get a quick spurt, and it was always quick, before hurrying on their way - in other words, 6 times that Noiz hoped for something substantial, something to get his own cock thrumming and pumping, and 6 times he was left incredibly disappointed.

Sighing, Noiz rested his cheek against the padding supporting him. Despite this bringing in good money, it was money he didn’t need. He made more than enough being a hacker - either one for hire or independent, and the money he made here was squirreled away for emergencies. Take away the money aspect and the only reason left for doing this was because he enjoyed it, or at least, he used to. 

He had first started a few months ago after a shady looking women with big, fake teeth recruited him. The first time had been one of the most exciting and memorable sexual encounters he had ever had, and Noiz had been longing to recreate that intense, numbing pleasure ever since. It wasn’t really that the man who had fucked him had any talent but it was just the scenario of the situation - something about a total stranger wrenching apart his cheeks to reveal his hole, plunging inside without any ceremony or romance, and roughly taking him. There was something about having no control over the situation, about the perception of being trapped and just played with that had turned Noiz on more than anything else ever had. That pleasure had only been heightened when, not a few minutes later, another pair of hands he didn’t know gripped his ass with enough force to bruise and another unfamiliar cock pushed inside. And then another and another and another, one after the other, he was fucked until he felt like he was hollowed out. Semen was poured inside of him, oozing out whenever a cock was removed and trailing down his trembling legs. Nails had bit into his skin, leaving marks that Noiz could still see hours later when he finally relieved of his post. 

He was used like a sex sleeve and he had come without even being touched so many times that he had quickly lost count. 

Noiz had limited the number of times he worked to once a night every other week in order to keep the experience fresh, as well as to avoid working alongside any fellows. He had tried that once and had quickly been distracted by the noises they emitted. More than anything, he preferred the dead silence where there was nothing to take away the sensation of being fucked by a complete stranger whose face he didn’t ever see or know. And that had worked, for a while. 

But it seemed the allure was wearing off, as it always did. 

Sighing again, he brushed his blonde hair out of his face. It wasn’t just the allure wearing it off. He was getting bored as well. When the shining pleasure wore off, it became more than obvious that every John that came through didn’t know how to have sex. They simply knew how to ejaculate and that wasn’t hard. Though, he probably shouldn’t expect that from them. After all, they were just Johns using a working guy. What did they care about giving pleasure? None, ziltch, nada, zero - and in the beginning, that had been something that had added to the allure. They had seen him as a hole, nothing more and had used him as such. That had once been an exciting part of it but now, all he could focus on was how small their dicks were and how they had no talent, no style. This, understandably, put quite the damper on his own excitement which made the entire process boring. 

Pressing his forehead against the cushion, he breathed out slowly. This wasn’t enough anymore. He was going to have to find something new. It was going to be irritating as hell to find something as he had already tried almost everything but he was going to have to do it anyway. With this no longer working, he was going to need something, anything. He would have to go even deeper into the underbelly to find it. And if that didn’t turn up anything, he’d look elsewhere. For starters, he’d talk to the recruiter; see if there was any different kind of work he could do elsewhere. He was certain she would know of something. 

For now, he would wait out the rest of the night. It’d be boring but he wanted to leave a good impression so the recruiter would look kindly on him. Thankfully, it seemed to be a slow night without many Johns passing through. He’d get through the night, then start anew in the morning. It was agitating having to just hang around but it wasn’t like he had a choice. 

It didn’t take much longer for the next John to show up. Noiz could always tell, despite not having any real indications. Just something signaled off in his brain that let him know someone was close. Resisting the urge to swing his legs impatiently, Noiz focused on his GameKid and waited for him to get it over with. 

The moment the John touched him, Noiz could tell he was going to be different. Big, thick fingers roamed over his bare ass, cupping, squeezing and freely playing with the plump rounds. It wasn’t harsh but it wasn’t gentle either - he used just enough force to get Noiz’s attention. A spark of hope started whispering in his brain but he quickly shoved it aside. It was too early to be getting excited. A hand, just as big and thick as the fingers that were attached to it, slid up the small patch of his back that was exposed. Fingernails dug lightly into the flesh as the John pulled it back down to his ass. A pronounced shudder racked his body as the spark in his mind grew brighter, stronger. Swallowing, Noiz wiggled his ass a little to convey to the John that what he was doing was appreciated. The gesture was quickly rewarded as the John took a firm hold of his hips, lifted him up a little and promptly grinded his very obvious erection, covered by what felt like jeans, against Noiz’s ass. 

A simple thing but one that had Noiz even more excited. For one, he could now tell that the John was big, probably the biggest he had ever encountered during his time doing this. It also showed an investment - this obviously wasn’t a John just looking to get a quick orgasm. No, he wanted to play and Noiz was more than happy to be his plaything. Between his legs, his cock was beginning to very slowly become heavy. He just needed a little bit more to become fully erect. 

The John grinded against him for a little while longer before releasing his hips. He wasn’t left alone for long, though. Those hands quickly found his ass again and spread him open. Shuddering in excitement at the sudden pause, Noiz struggled to remain still as he anticipated the next thing the John would do. A finger pressed against his opening, circling around it teasingly, just barely pressing in before retreating to massage his hole once again. This continued just long enough to become irritating and had Noiz wiggling his ass impatiently. He didn’t need to be prepped! There was still more than enough lube left but it wasn’t like he could convey that to the John. Though, it seemed the John had picked up this was going on for too long as he suddenly pushed one finger three knuckles into Noiz. Jerking in surprise at the sudden penetration, Noiz wasn’t given any time to grow accustomed to the sudden foreign object being inside of him as two more thick, strong fingers followed right behind the first before all three began to thrust in and out. The motion was rough, hard but there was something practiced and considerate about the movement. It wasn’t just thrusting but twisting, rubbing, scissoring, strong motions against the sensitive flesh inside. Those fingers knew what they were doing - they knew where to press, where to rub, how to move inside of him and they were thorough. Noiz, unbelievably, incredulously, was being racked with endless waves of pleasure. Within moments, those fingers had driven him further than he had ever thought possible. When was the last time someone had been able to get him to such a point with nothing with their fingers? He didn’t think anyone had ever been able to. 

Gasping, sweat rolled down his forehead. His fingers gripped into the padding as his body trembled. Between his legs, he could feel that his dick was standing to full attention. The John’s fingers alone had driven him this far but it still wasn’t enough. It felt good, it felt so incredibly good but he wanted more. He wanted that big thing inside of him. Again, the John almost seemed to pick up on what Noiz was thinking as he suddenly pulled his fingers free, leaving Noiz gut wrenching empty. For a few moments, he was left alone, cock aching, heart racing and jerking pleasure tingling his nerves. Suddenly, those large hands grabbed his hips again and something big, hot and pulsing pressed against his opening. 

In one swift, hard plunge, the John buried his entire length inside. He was far bigger, thicker than Noiz had originally thought. Even with the rough work of his fingers before, Noiz still felt like he was being torn in-half. He could feel every vein, every inch pressing up against his insides. It felt as though his stomach itself was being violated. Without pause, the John picked up a fast, hard pace that caused Noiz to jolt forward with every thrust. 

It was absolutely divine. His head went completely blank. A profound tremble set into his legs. His toes and fingers curled up tight as pleasure so intense that it hurt erupted in his groin. He was certain he was going to come but somehow, he managed not to. His mouth hung open, drool spilled from his lips along with hot, loud, wet, obscene moans and gasps. Every nerve in his body was vibrating with hedonistic heat. Not even the first time he had done this activity had he felt like this. Nothing he had ever done had come even remotely close to this. He couldn’t explain it but he didn’t care to try. It felt good, it made him feel alive, that was all that mattered. 

He, however, knew he wasn’t going to last long. Clenching his teeth, he focused solely on the feeling of that magnificent cock inside of him, focused on how it felt like the head of the John’s cock was boring into him, focused on how each vein, each ridge seemed to press perfectly against the most sensitive parts inside of him, focused on the strong hands holding him, yanking him back onto his cock as though he were nothing more than a toy being used. Knowing that him coming was not going to stop the John - he probably wouldn’t even notice - Noiz allowed himself to get lost and very quickly, almost too quickly, he could feel the all too familiar coiling in his groin. Heat settled in his stomach, a haze settled over his mind, his teeth grounded together as the John drove him closer and closer. 

He didn’t last much longer. The John slammed up against some nerves inside of him and with a keening, embarrassingly loud cry, he came. His whole body shook, tightened up as something that he supposed was pleasure but was almost too painful to really be called that enveloped his entire being, overrunning his brain and vision, leaving behind nothing but white. For a few moments, he knew nothing but that terrifying pleasure. It was almost too much but the moment it ebbed, Noiz hazily knew that he would spend the rest of his life trying to obtain it as much as he could. Resting his cheek on the cushion, he gasped hard, desperately dragging air into his heaving lungs. A pleasant humming settled into his muscles, his brain was dazed and he was more than content to just lie there as the John finished up. 

However, he quickly realized the John had stopped moving. Those hands were still on his hips and he was still inside of him but he was still. Noiz didn’t feel like he had come inside of him - there was neither the sensation of semen nor did the John seem any smaller. Before he could really grasp hold of the situation, the John pulled out. For a split moment, he thought the John was actually done - he had just enough time for that familiar feeling of hollowness to creep back into him at the thought of the source of that incredible pleasure just walking away from him when suddenly a sharp, stinging pain rang through one of his ass cheeks. Yelping in surprise, he immediately realized that the John had just spanked him. The source of the pain had been a hand slapping against his ass hard. Almost immediately, a hand smacked hard against his other cheek. 

Punishment, Noiz thought distantly. He had come before the John. He had come without permission. The John was punishing him, probably for both offenses. 

This wasn’t the first time he had been spanked. There had been a time when that had been his “thing” but, of course, he had eventually gotten bored with it. He had thought it no longer did anything for him but as the John’s big, firm hands continued to assault his ass, surely turning the skin a bright red, his cock began to twitch. Despite his previous orgasm having been only moments ago, he started to get hard again. Swallowing against the dryness in his throat, he found the ground with his toes and pushed his ass up into the air. A particularly hard slap rained down onto his ass, sending a jolt of heat up his spine. It hurt, it stung and Noiz wanted the John to make his ass look like hamburger meat. The motion, however, seemed to alert the John that this wasn’t a very good punishment. He was also fairly certain that he had seen Noiz’s very obvious erection. Before he was given time to guess what the John was going to do next, his hips were grabbed and he was flipped over so that his back was to the padding. Startled as no John had done this before, Noiz was immediately uncomfortable but made no effort to right himself. If this was how the John wanted to do it, he was more than happy to comply. Wrapping his legs loosely around the John’s waist, he impatiently wait for him to do something. In this position, he got a better feel for just how big the John was - there were pronounced muscles underneath Noiz’s legs. He could feel the power within that body. If the John wanted, he could easily pin him down and fuck him senseless; he would be powerless to do anything about it. His cock twitched again at the thought. 

Almost in response to the twitch, a hand suddenly grabbed his dick in a painfully tight grip. Before he could react to that intense grip, he was pushed back and supported by what felt like the John’s leg. Something that felt like thick string was wrapped around the base of his dick and pulled it tight. It hurt, which wasn’t surprising but at the same time, Noiz released what the John was intending. Orgasm denial, to the most extreme point. Right now, the John had complete control over him, over every single aspect of his experience and pleasure. Breathing out hard, Noiz dug his fingers into the padding. For the first time ever since he had started doing this, he wished desperately he could see his John’s face. He wanted to know what kind of expression he was making, how he was looking at him. Noiz wanted nothing more than to push himself out of the hole but his John was holding him tightly. Even if there had been strength in his arms, he couldn’t go anywhere. There was nothing he could do but lie there.  
He was completely at his John’s mercy. Whatever his John wanted, he would get. 

There had been nothing else in his life and, he was certain, there would never again be anything as mind bogglingly exhilarating as that feeling. 

His hips were suddenly lowered and, without warning, his John once again thrust his entire length inside of him. Noiz’s legs were untangled from his John’s waist and shoved backwards, his knees pressed up against the concrete wall. He was left completely open, vulnerable as his John pounded into him without hesitation. Crying out through clenched teeth, tears streamed down his face as pleasure so intense that it made him feel lightheaded coursed throughout his body. The action itself was no different than before but the feeling of being subjected, fully controlled by his John heightened his pleasure to almost impossible levels. No thought remained in his mind, just the numbing heat from his ass being abused, the string cruelly tied around his throbbing dick, the fingernails digging into his skin - from all sensations mixing together into a immense cacophony.  
He quickly reached a point where, if the string hadn’t been tied around his cock, he would have come easily. Pulsing heat settled into the base of his dick, a maddening sensation that had him clawing at the concrete fall in desperation. It hurt but it also felt so unbelievably good. His John continued to slam into him, changing his positioning ever so often so that entirely new places within him were assaulted by his cock. At one point, he brushed up against something inside him that sent an electric pulse rushing through him with such ferocity that he thought for certain he would come despite the string. Unfortunately, he did not. His John, on the other hand, seemed to have liked whatever reaction that had pulled from him as he made it his mission to hit that spot over, over and over again. 

He was going to go crazy. It was too much. He wanted to come but at the same time, he never wanted it to stop. He wanted his John to fuck him to the point that his hole never closed, wanted his John to fuck him until the imprint of his cock was left permanently inside of him, wanted his John to fill him up with enough jizz that he felt he might burst, wanted his John to violate him, to rip him apart. He wanted it to stop, he never wanted it to stop. He wanted to come, he wanted to never come. He wanted to his John to fuck him into eternity, he wanted his John to just come already! He was being torn apart and it felt almost like a religious experience. 

His John’s pace suddenly began to pick up, his rhythm becoming more erratic, his thrusts rougher. Noiz, through the haze that had settled over his brain, could tell he was close. A sense of despair overwhelmed him. Once he was done, he would be gone and this feeling would go with him. Shoving that aside, he forced himself to focus on his John. He wanted to feel his sperm being released inside of him. That last little thing, he so desperately wanted. 

Suddenly, his John pulled himself out again but before Noiz could cry out in disappointment, he was ripped out of the hole. In surprise, he dropped to his knees, completely disorientated. A strong hand grabbed his chin, wrenched his head up, pulled his mouth wide open and before he could fully register what was happening, something scalding hot landed on his face. 

Cum, he thought vacantly. He’s cumming on my face. 

He shivered excitedly. Sticking out his tongue, he managed to catch the last spurt. Pulling it back into his mouth, he moaned softly at the strong, salty taste. Not the ending he had hoped for but just as good. No, even better than he had hoped for. 

“Good boy.” His John whispered as his thumb run along Noiz’s semen covered lips. 

Gasping at his own rampant pleasure, magnified even more from being praised, Noiz fell back onto his sore, aching ass and spread his legs, fully displaying his throbbing, nearly purple cock. Reaching down, he brushed the tips of his fingers against the string but made no move to remove it. 

“Please.” He begged, his voice breathy and uneven. “Please, I’ve been good so please remove it. I want to come. I need to come. My dick is going to explode. Please!”

His John chuckled softly before saying, “You want me to take it off?”

Noiz nodded furiously. 

“Tell you what,” His John murmured, squatting down in front of him, “you have been a good boy and good boys deserve a reward but I’ll make a deal with you. Take off the string yourself and make yourself cum, however you like. You can just jack yourself off or do whatever. Do that and I’ll give you a reward that will make this whole thing pale in comparison.” 

Noiz paused for a moment, completely aware that it wasn’t exactly the most sane thing to accept such an offer from a total stranger but, even with this maddening need for release, he was still alert enough to sense no danger. Besides, he was smart and quick. If this man ended up trying something, he wouldn’t hesitate to rip his throat out. Swallowing, he asked softly, “You promise?”

“Kid, I haven’t felt this good in years.” His John straightened back up, resting his hands on his hips, “I’ve gotten more enjoyment outta playing with you than I ever thought possible. As long as you’re up for it, I’m keen to keep on doing so. As long as you keep saying yes, I have it in mind to fuck you in every different way possible until you can come just by me telling you too.”

A shudder racked his body. That was good enough for him. Fighting against the shake in his hands, he quickly, clumsily undid the string. Once it was gone, he was surprised he didn’t immediately come. Still holding on, he glanced up at his John and asked, “I can do anything?”

“Yup, anything you like.”

Having gotten permission, Noiz pushed himself back onto his knees. Shuffling over to his John, he settled in front of him. Reaching up, he took his John’s softening but still very large cock into his hands and then, without hesitation, popped it into his mouth. Opening his mouth as wide as it would go, Noiz relaxed his jaw best he could and sunk down all the way to the hilt. Tears sprung into his eyes. He came very close to gagging but years of training allowed him easily to get around it. Breathing in deep through his nose, he took in the strong scent of his John. It was masculine, musky and wholly pleasant. Setting his hands on the ground between his John’s legs, he started up a quick, steady pace. Hollowing out his cheeks, he bobbed up and down, his tongue stroking, rubbing, swirling and twirling around the thick, delicious cock in his mouth. Said cock quickly began to grow and harden again, pushing open Noiz’s mouth even further. Strained, Noiz emptied out his mind. Focusing on the engorged organ violating his mouth, he could feel his orgasm getting closer. He just needed a little bit more. Determined to come without touching, he sped up. Disregarding his own discomfort, he took his John’s cock in even deeper. 

A warm, big hand rested on his head. Thick fingers weaved into his hair before tightly gripping hold of the strands. That grip limited his movement but his John seemed to have gotten into the moment as he began to thrust into Noiz’s wide open mouth. The head of his cock started to bump against the back of his throat, sending shudders of wet pleasure down his throat, into his stomach and coming out in his groin. Scalding hot precum dripped along with that pleasure, filling his mouth with intensely pleasant flavor. 

“You gonna cum from just my mouth, boy?” His John asked in a heated voice. “Ooh, if you can, consider that reward doubled.”

Noiz desperately wanted to. He didn’t want to touch. He wanted to come from just sucking on his delicious cock but he couldn’t get there. Even though his John was once again rock hard, obviously not that far from his own orgasm, he just couldn’t do it. He needed something more. Just about to give up, his John suddenly said, “Looks like you could use some help. Well, I guess we can tweak this a little bit. Let’s just say now that if you can come from my cock being in your mouth alone, you’ll get that reward and many, many, many more.”

The grip on his head suddenly yanked backwards, pulling him off his John’s cock. Pushed down onto his back, his John knelt down over top him so that his knees were on either side of Noiz’s shoulders. Without being told, Noiz immediately picked up on what his John was doing and opened his mouth up wide once more. His cock was thrust harshly inside, all the way to the back of his throat. Setting a fast, harsh pace, his John started to fuck his mouth like he had fucked his ass. Tears ran down his face, it was hard to breathe, his jaw was sore but everything was only driving him closer and closer to finally coming undone. 

He was going to come via this alone. He would make himself do so. And when he did, he was going to let his John do whatever he wanted afterwards. Any reward he was willing to offer, Noiz would take gleefully. Just a little more. He just needed a little more. 

This time, his John did not last nearly as long. With a choking gasp, he shoved his cock all the way into Noiz’s mouth and came. At the feeling of that scalding hot jizz spilling down his throat, Noiz own orgasm following. Swallowing instinctively, he spent himself with a screaming moan that was muffled by his John’s dick. Pushing his hips off the ground with trembling legs, his eyes near about rolled into the back of his head as white hot jolts of absolute decadency took possession of every inch of him. 

As he came down, he felt his John pull his dick out of his mouth. Saliva that had spilled from his mouth was gently wiped away. Noiz breathed heavily, struggling to get enough oxygen back into his system. 

“Good boy.” His John breathed. “Now, do you still want that reward?”

Without hesitation, Noiz nodded. There was nothing more he could possibly ever want. 

His John smiled, “Well, looks like you and I are going to have a lot more fun together.”


End file.
